Ryuga
=Ryuga= Ryuga (Japanese: 竜牙 Ryuga) is one of the main protagonists that appears in the Metal Saga. Ryuga is the ultimate rival of Gingka and is known to own the "Forbidden Bey", L-Drago. He is currently on a quest with Kenta to find the rest of the mystical Legend Bladers and his current Beyblade is L-Drago Destroy F:S. A former-member of Dark Nebula and the mystical owner of the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Ryuga is Gingka's ultimate rival, always ready to challenge when when then time comes and willing to risk anything, even being discovered to be a Legend Blader. Although he despises of Bladers like Gingka or Kyoya, he is somewhat of an ally to them and overall, He has only lost one battle, this makes Ryuga one of the strongest Bladers ever in the Metal Saga however Gingka has been crowned as the #1 Blader. Character Design Ryuga has tanish-peach Skin with golden dragon Headwear. He has white hair with a red streak at the fringe and he wears his white coat as a cape. He has a golden dragon wrist band on his wrist that holds L-Drago along with a red wrist band on his right wrist. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and he usually has a wicked sneer on his face. His launcher color is white. He wears a black sleaveless shirt with a yellow trim and black pants with brown boots. Personality Ryuga is portrayed to be pure evil and merciless to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. He hates losing. He is cocky so he thinks he can beat everyone. Although in Blader's Spirit, it is revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. In [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Fight_Beyblade_4D_-_Episode_07 Kenta's Determination], however, he was shown to be caring. He took care of his Bey, waited for Kenta under a tree when he fainted, used L-Drago to light a fire for him and even fed him. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to Beys being prepared for launching, to which he quickly launches his to either stop the Blader or ignite a battle. History http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0d/RyuugaManga.jpgRyuga in the mangaAdded by HazeShot He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the "Forbidden Bey" (禁断のベイ, Kindan no Bei), and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He was a part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he was seriously worshiped by all the followers like Yu. He turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in Blader's Spirit. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, was trapped in a cave, But later was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano ontop of Gingka's father. This is why Gingka used to hate Ryuga. Gingka's father Ryo then turned into his alter-ego, Phoenix with his Bey, Burn Fireblaze. Anime Awakening When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy more than http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/3/3d/Ryuuga_in_deep_sleep.pngRyuga sleeping in his capsule.Added by HazeShot http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/74/RyugaControlled.jpgRyuga under L Drago's controlAdded by HazeShot 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and that Pegasus was in scratches. He approached Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and wins despite Kyoya's determination to beat Ryuga and battle and win against Gingka. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determiantion to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with with freinds and more importanly the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga but at a price, as Pegasus had to sacrifice itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up the broken L-Drago and walks away. Return Ryuga returns with Meteo L-Drago, the evolution of Lightning L-Drago and is more of a "teacher" to Tsubasa in order help stop Tsubasa's "dark side." http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/1/1a/Ryuga_metal_masters2.PNGRyuga with his new Beyblade: Meteo L-DragoAdded by AdventureWriter28He battles Gingka once more and wins after Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus gets stuck in a black hole and Ryuga leaves telling Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl. He then appears in Episode 102 to help Gingka destroy the Spiral Core. The Search for the Legend Bladers Ryuga approached two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/09/RyugaLDragoDestroy.pngRyuga with his new Bey, L Drago Destroy F:SAdded by HazeShot He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards. However, a light beam from the Star Frament hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy. The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's power and thus banished Beyblades from their village. Ryuga, in his battle with Kyoya and Benkei traveled to a mountain near the volcano in Zarakn Island. Kyoya spotted none other than Ryuga. Ryuga challenged him to a battle and they took off. The Beys fought and Fang Leone launched L Drago into the air. Ryuga liked his skills but told him he could not win. Ryuga defeated Kyoya as well as Gingka and Yuki. After the battles, he left them to an unknown destination. Ryuga later partcipated in a Bey Tournament near the Mojengo-daro http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/72/O0720048011229123731.jpgKenta following RyugaAdded by EdBoy3 ruins. He battled well enough to see if any Legend Bladers were there and to get himself into the semi-finals but left when he knew there were no such Legend Bladers where he was. Kenta then approached him and asked him to help Gingka's quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryuga ignored this and left but Kenta followed him. After a long and trackless path through mountains, forests, as well as jungles Ryuga finally agreed to help Gingka on his quest. The next day, he set off as Kenta followed him. He also partcipated in a Beyster Island he defeated numrous blader including King he seem to be having a difficult time battling him because of Variares left mode but he manage to win. Ryuga later battle Chris to prevent him from going to the dark side. As of now, Ryuga is unable to battle because his face bolt for L Drago Destroy is cracked due to the battle with Kenta in Sagittario's blow. Ryuga appears again in Metal Fury episode 137, destroying the match between Johannes and his team versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei. Relationships ''Gingka Hagane'' Being one of Gingka's ultimate rivals; the other being Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga have been rivals from the start. At first, Gingka has shown a deep hatred to Ryuga for stealing the Forbidden Bey Lightning L-Drago from his village that was in a volcano and thought him responsible for trapping his father during Dark Nebula's raid at Koma Village. Although defeating Gingka on numerous times, Gingka finally defeated him and the power of L-Drago that was controlling him was let out, leaving Ryuga to be. Although Gingka and Ryuga do not completley hate each other, they are not friends but rivals. Sometimes, Ryuga can be an ally to Gingka whereas in Metal Fusion his ultimate goal was to absorb all of Gingka's and Pegasus' power, but overall, he is Gingka's ultimate rival. ''Kenta Yumiya'' Although Ryuga and Kenta have not made much, if not any interaction in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters,where Ryuga never even notices Kenta, they have made some sort of relationship in Metal Fury. As Kenta went following Ryuga in order to convince Ryuga to help Gingka to find the rest of the Legend Bladers, traveling from mountains to jungles, and hugging Ryuga. Kenta would not give up and soon enough, finally convinced him. Although Kenta is somewhat scared of Ryuga's actions, such as his "sixth-sense" they might have a friendship that could be developed in future episodes. Also in the episode The Battle of Beyster Island Kenta is seen to be following Ryuga everywhere.However now Ryuga is going to help the darkside and Kenta doesnt want that. ''Doji'' Doji and Ryuga have been partners ever since they were in the Dark Nebula organization. They worked hand-in-hand and would do anything to search for Forbidden Bey, Gingka Hagane, and strong Bladers so Ryuga could defeat them and absorb their energy. Despite the fact that Doji did everything for Ryuga,he would soon steal Doji's energy through L-Drago in the semi-finals of Battle Bladers, because Ryuga thought that Doji kept giving him strong Bladers for Ryuga to get the energy as Doji thought he wasn't strong enough. Doji claimed he didn't but Ryuga ignored this and took his energy without mercy, destroying Dark Wolf in the process and ending their relationship forever. Battles Losing in only one battle and two times having no outcome, Ryuga is the strongest Blader in the anime. Beyblades *'L Drago 105F': Ryuga's first Beyblade in the manga. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_L_Drago_100HF Lightning L-Drago 100HF]: Ryuga's second Beyblade in the manga (first in the anime). Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left. It is also known as The Forbidden Bey. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Meteo_L-Drago_LW105LF Meteo L-Drago LW105LF]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S': Ryuga's fourth beyblade in the manga (third in the anime) which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. Ryuga's current Beyblade. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB': Ryuga's fifth beyblade in the manga. L Drago Guardian S130MB is an Defense-Type that not appears in the anime. It's possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained L-Drago/Lightning L-Drago.